Her true Feelings!
by xGreenEyes
Summary: Ikuto has been sending photos and messages while traveling around the world. What happens when Tadase sends a video of Amu to Ikuto? What is the video? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Yumiko: Ik. I should be working on 'the love that never was' But honestly this idea just kept bugging me...so here it is!

Ikuto: Amuto?

Amu: No shit.

Yumiko: disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!

* * *

''Amu-chan!'' Nagihiko ran towards her with Rima and Tadase following behind.  
''X-eggs!'' He yelled.

Amu nodded.  
''I'm on it! Ran!'' She bellowed.

''Yay!'' Ran cheered as she was closed off into her pink egg. Amu and Ran character transformed into Amulet heart.  
''Let's go!'' Amu yelled as she began to take off.  
''Where to!?'' She shouted.

''The school yard!'' Tadase shouted to her. Amu rolled her eyes.  
''Which one?'' She asked as she continued towards the school.

''The one with the soccer field!'' Tadase yelled as if it were obvious.  
Amu nodded as she took a sharp right turn into the soccer field. She skidded in front of he x-egg, holding her ground.

''Useless...Useless...'' The x-egg chanted.  
It hurled a purple form of sadness towards them.

''Heart rod!'' Amu called out. A pink rod with a heart on the top appeared in her hand. She blocked the purple sadness from herself and her friends.

''Rikka! What is it saying!?'' Amu yelled to the younger girl across from her.  
Rikka nodded and looked towards the x-egg. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes snapped open a few moments after.

Amu struggled to keep the x-egg's sadness from hitting them. She couldn't hold out much longer. The heart rod disappeared from her hand. Amu was hurled to the floor by the purple form, making her go skidding across the dirt.

''Amu-senpai!'' Rikka yelled.  
Amu struggled to stand up.

''I'm fine! What's wrong with it?'' Amu asked running towards Rikka.  
Nagihiko and Rima were trying to control the x-egg.

''It's depressed because the person they love is moving across the country and she never got to confess!'' Rikka exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Amu's eyes softened.

_'Ikuto...'_ She thought sadly.

''Useless...USELESS!'' The x-egg hurled another attack at Amu.

''I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!'' Amu screamed as the attack was coming towards her. The x-egg's attack froze.

''Use..less?'' It asked.

Amu made her hand into a fist and put in over her heart.  
''A person very close to me moved away to explore the world. During the time that he's been gone...I realized,'' Amu closed her eyes as her fist tightened.

Amu's eyes snapped open.  
''I realized I loved him!'' She yelled.

''I never told him my feelings either...'' She trailed off.

''But, you can't just give up!'' She yelled.

''If you love him, you'll have to trust that he'll come back for you. You will meet again someday! I'm sure of it!'' Amu yelled encouragingly.

''Tight-rope jumper!'' Rima yelled. She caught the x-egg between her ropes.

''Now, Amu!'' Nagihiko yelled.  
Amu nodded.

''Negative Heart! Lock on!'' She yelled.

Her fingers formed into a heart as she purified the x-egg turned into a white egg with a heart on it's front. Before leaving, the egg made it's way over to Amu.

_''Thank you, Amu. I'm sure you'll meet your love again someday , too.''_ It told her. Amu looked up at the egg, tears sliding down her cheeks.

''Yeah...'' She replied with a smile.  
The egg flew away to find it's heart's owner. The others surrounded Amu.

''You okay?'' Nagihiko asked.  
Amu nodded.

''Amu!'' Rima yelled before tackling Amu in a hug.  
Amu laughed as she sat up with Rima still hugging her.

Tadase smiled from behind his phone. He clicked the _'done'_ button on his built-in camera on his phone. He then clicked _'send'_.

* * *

**~*Somewhere in France*~**

_'BZZT...'_

_'BZZT...'_

''Ikuto-nya,'' Yoru called.  
''You've got mail-nya.'' Yoru said while handing Ikuto the phone.

Ikuto was lying sprawled across his bed with one arm behind his head, acting as a cushion. He opened his phone, reading the title of the video message.

The title was _'Her true feelings'_.The thumbnail picture was of Amu as Amulet heart. He looked at the sender.

_'From Tadase...?'_ He thought questioningly.  
He clicked the _'play'_ button on his phone. Amu was purifying an x-egg.

One part really got to him:

_''A person very close to me moved away to explore the world. During the time that he's been gone...I realized,''_ Ikuto was in suspense as she paused. Her eyes snapped open.

_''I realized I loved him!'' _She screamed. Ikuto's eyes widened.

_''I never told him my feelings either...''_

_''But, you can't just give up!''_

Ikuto was surprised at how encouraging she was.

_''If you love him,you'll have to trust that he'll come back for you. You will meet him again someday! I'm sure of it!''_ She yelled. Ikuto smiled as she purified the x-egg. At the end of the video, he noticed she was crying.

He snapped his phone shut. He rested the rim of his phone on his bottom lip and smiled.

''I will come back for you...Amu.'' He whispered aloud.

* * *

Yumiko: So? How was it? Please review! And if you haven't check out my other story, 'the love that never was' I encourage you to do so. The writing is a bit crappy in the first couple chapters though...but bear with it! my writing is getting better!

Amu+Ikuto: PLZ R+R!


	2. Ikuto's Return!

**Yumiko: Hey guys! I decided to continue this story since alot of you guys liked it! enjoy! ^^**

**Ikuto: Yeaaaaaaahhhhhh Bitch!**

**Amu: -smacks Ikuto upside the head- LANGUAGE!**

**Iktuo: Ow D; Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Ikuto exited the terminal, rolling bag in hand. He looked around the airport and smiled.

_'Hasn't changed much since the last time I was here...'_ He thought to himself.

Ikuto exited the airport and took out his cell phone.

''Utau, Hey, it's Ikuto. I'm at the airport, can you pick me up?'' He asked.

He heard a squeal, and the line went dead. About 5 minutes later, a car screeched in front of him.

Utau came out and tackled him.

''IKUTO! I MISSED YOU! ,'' She cried.

''Utau, not now, we're in public, and besides, we're siblings.'' He stated.

Utau stood up, crossed her arms over he chest and stuck out her tongue.

''You wish, I have a boyfriend, so meh.'' Utau said proudly.

''Psh. You're crazy. I got my honey.'' Ikuto said while putting a hand in front of her face.

''Don't go all Queen Latifah on me, Ikuto.'' Utau huffed.

Ikuto chuckled as he got into the car.

* * *

Amu stepped out onto her balcony, leaning against the railing. She looked toward the now darkened sky. Stars twinkled everywhere, shining a dim light.

It reminded her of Ikuto.

Her mind drifted to yesterday, the way she had confessed her love for Ikuto in front of all her friends. Even Tadase! They didn't mind though, some of them actually teased her, much to her dismay.

She blushed, and then sighed.

''I wonder if I'll ever see him again...'' She trailed off aloud.

''See who, kitten?'' A voice breathed behind her.

She screamed, and _loud._

''Jesus mother fucking Christ, You have to scream THAT loud?'' He said with a glare.

Tears began to slip from her eyes. She had an angry expression while she cried.

''You idiot! ,'' She said as she hit him against his chest.

Ikuto was confused. He thought she would run into his arms, and they would live happily ever after.

No, he's not a fag, but that's honestly how he pictured it!

Ikuto pondered the situation as Amu cried and repeatedly hit him.

She didn't know that he heard her confession.

He smirked.

He could have a _little_ fun, couldn't he?

''Sorry, I just wanted to come back and visit my_ sexy_, and _delectable_ strawberry,'' He purred seductively.

Amu backed away as a blush arose onto her face.

Sure, he had called her strawberry before, but, _delectable? Sexy?_ Nope.

''W-W-What are you talking about?'' She stuttered.

He stepped closer to her, slowly, eyeing her every move.

Her thoughts drifted back to her confession. She began to blush harder.

''Everything alright...?'' He questioned.

''Y-Yeah,'' She managed to choke out.

''So, I'm stayin' the night,'' He told her, throwing a blue duffle bag into her room.

''W-Whaaa-?'' She asked confused.

''Don't worry, your parents know,'' He assured her.

''Oh...WAIT, WHAT? THEY KNOW? ,'' She yelled.

''Yep, so calm down,'' He said.

He took long strides into her room before seating himself onto her bed.

He looked up at her.

''Let's cuddle.'' He said to her.

''Y-You wish!'' She yelled stubbornly before turning away to cross her arms over her chest.

Ikuto took this time to take in her appearance.

She hadn't changed much, maybe grew a few inches. He took note of a small, barely noticeable bump on her chest.

He smirked.

'_Oh, she'll grow up JUST fine.' _

Ikuto shook his head.

'_Stop being a fucking pedophile!' _

''I'm kidding, but, sit down atleast,'' He motioned to her with his hand.

She reluctantly sat down next to him.

''Aw, won't you sit closer? ,'' He asked.

''Nope,'' She replied.

''Fine, I'll have to make you,'' He said.

''What? ,'' She said before two hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer beside him.

She felt pressure on her shoulder.

She looked to her right and saw Ikuto, eyes closed, with his arms around her waist, just relaxing his head on her shoulder.

He yawned.

''Are you tired?'' she asked.

''A little.'' He replied.

''Why don't you sleep on the bed? ,'' She asked.

''Good Idea,'' He said before flopping back onto the bed with Amu still in his arms.

''I meant by yourself, you pervert!'' She yelled.

''Nah, your comfy,'' he retorted.

''Just fall asleep...'' Ikuto trailed off.

Amu reluctantly closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

Once Ikuto heard her even breathing, he kissed the top of her head.

''I love you...'' He whispered.

An unconscious Amu smiled in her sleep, snuggling up to Ikuto.

Soon, Ikuto fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Yumiko: How was it? Plz review!**

**Ikuto: Yesh! Another Amuto story.**

**Amu: Please let this one be a good one.**

**Ikuto: Now that was uncalled for.**

**Yumiko: Ouch Amu.**


	3. The truth

**Yumiko: Hey guys, as you guys might know, I posted a little document reflecting my feelings about AntiAmuto people, and I have to delete that, because as I predicted, someone flagged it T.T So, yeah, that will be deleted after this is posted up...And, btw this might be the last chapter for a while, because I'm going on vacation to Slovenia, and yeah, my cousin's never get off their computers. So, I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Ikuto: BULL CRAP, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY BACK AT YOUR HOUSE!**

**Yumiko: Because T.T summer here, is rain,rain,rain. Screw that, time to swim WEEEUUU! ;]**

**Amu: T.T Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Amu felt strangely warm this particular morning. She snuggled up closer to the warmth, tightening her grip around it.

''Heh, Didn't know you were a cuddler, Amu.'' A voice said to her.

Amu's eyes snapped open. She looked up to see Ikuto, propped up on his left elbow, which was cradling his cheek, looking down at her. She also took note of his right arm draped across her waist.

She blushed furiously before shoving him away.

''I-I didn't do it on purpose, I-I was a-a-asleep.'' She stuttered.

''Hm,'' Ikuto replied.

Amu got off the bed and walked over to her closet, picking out her clothes for the day.

After collecting her clothes, she turned around to see Ikuto lifting his shirt off in front of her.

Amu screamed before throwing a book directly at his head.

''Ow! What the fuck, Amu?'' Ikuto cursed.

''Don't change when I'm still in the room!'' Amu screeched before stomping into the bathroom.

''Ow, mother fucker, my head.'' Ikuto complained.

Amu came out of the bathroom wearing black and red checkered skinny jeans, with a red and black horizontally stripped hoodie that was left unzipped to show a black T-shirt, with a red and black checkered tie around her neck.

Her hair was left down, with two x-clips holding up two small pig-tails.

''So, what are we doing today?'' Ikuto asked.

''Well, I was going to meet up with the guardians.'' She told him.

''I'll come so those bastards know who you belong to.''

Ikuto received a slap for that one.

* * *

Ikuto and one very pissed of Amu walked down the side, having a big gap between them.

''Your cute when you're mad,'' Ikuto stated.

''Well, I'm about to get adorable.'' Amu retorted, glaring his way.

Amu and Ikuto walked onto the school grounds, heading for the soccer field.

'_This is where I confessed my love for Ikuto!'_

Amu thought while trying to suppress a blush as they entered the soccer field.

They soon found the guardians lounging on the grass.

''Hey guys,'' Amu called to them.

Everyone waved at her before taking a glance at Ikuto, then back at her.

She blushed, irritated.

''Hinamori, are you ready to get schooled in soccer?'' Kukai asked.

''In your dreams! ,'' Amu yelled.

Ikuto sat down next to Tadase and Rima, who were sitting on the grass, watching the event take place.

**_Kukai and Nagihiko vs. Amu and Yaya._**

Who will win?

''We get the ball first!'' Amu yelled.

''What the hell? Why?'' Kukai complained.

''Because we're girls,'' Amu winked.

Kukai grumbled, but didn't say anything. They all took their positions.

''Start.'' Rima said in a quiet voice before sipping at her tea.

Amu Chara changed with Ran.

Amu kicked the ball up, before moving forward to kick the ball over to Yaya with her heel. Yaya stopped the ball with the side of her foot, before kicking in forward, advancing to the boys' net. Nagihiko slid in front of her, disabling her from moving anymore.

''AMU-CHI!'' Yaya yelled before kicking the ball between Nagihiko's open legs, hard.

Amu got hold of the ball, running with it towards the boys' net.

Kukai slid, with one foot stretched out, trying to get the ball away from her. Amu kicked the ball up before jumping over Kukai's leg and continuing to the net.

''Damn!'' Kukai yelled before getting up.

Amu passed the ball to Yaya, before purposely slowing down behind the boys.

Them, thinking Yaya was going to score, they both went on either side of her. She stopped abruptly before kicking the ball behind her. Amu raced up, kicking the ball past them before kicking the ball into the net with much force. Amu and Yaya cheered.

Ikuto watched in amusement. He had never seen Amu this active before. Well, she was chara change with Ran, but still.

In the end, the score was Girl's: 5 Boys: 4

''YOU JUST GOT PWNED, KUKAI,'' Amu yelled, waving her hands in front of him.

''Whatever, Hinamori,'' He stated before ruffling her hair.

''Let's go for ice-cream,'' Tadase suggested.

They all agreed.

* * *

They went into the nearest sweet's cafe, and took their seats in a booth.

After they ordered, they decided to make small talk before their ice-cream arrived.

''The soccer field we just played in. Wasn't that the one, where we purified the x-egg that was talking about, her not being able to confess because her love was moving across th-'' Tadase was cut off by Amu, reaching over the table, and clamping a hand over his mouth.

Tadase raised his hands up defensively as Amu sat back down.

Ikuto glanced up at Tadase. Tadase gave him a secretive smile.

Their orders arrived soon after that little incident. Amu was already drowning herself in her chocolate sundae. Ikuto was licking at his chocolate cone.

''Heh, chocolate huh? ,'' Ikuto smirked down at Amu.

She blushed and nodded continuing to drink the ice-cream substance.

_'During the time that he's been gone...I realized... I realized I loved him!'_

Amu choked on her sundae, spitting it out all over the table.

Amu began a coughing fit.

Ikuto panicked.

'_Shit! I forgot I put that as my ring-tone!' _

Ikuto tried to cover it up.

"Huh, I wonder what that is...'' Ikuto trailed off.

Tadase laughed.

"Ikutoniisan, that's a lame excuse, just tell her.''

"Ugh, you suck Tadase...'' Ikuto grumbled.

Tadase just smiled in return.

Amu blushed furiously.

"Okay, Tadase sent me the video...of your confession.'' Ikuto explained, covering his face in his hands.

Amu glared at Tadase.

"And, I figured that I...'' Ikuto trailed off.

"No!'' Amu screamed.

She covered her face in her hands, catching the tears that were falling.

'_He must think I'm a kid with a huge crush on him...I'm nothing more than a kid to tease...'_

"Amu, I need to tell you my true feelings...'' Ikuto continued.

"No...No!'' She yelled.

Amu jumped up onto the booth seat before jumping onto the table. She jumped down and ran out the door.

'_I don't want to face rejection...please Ikuto...just go back...and leave me...'_

"Amu!'' Ikuto yelled before running out to find her.

'_Amu, I need to tell you how I fell...please...'_

_

* * *

_

**Yumiko: Dun, Dun, Duuuun T.T Weeeuuu, cliff-hanger.**

**Ikuto: ASGHFJASD;BGVDFSVB;HS YOU SUCK.**

**Yumiko: No my friend, you suck...my dick!**

**Ikuto: Of course you have a dick...**

**Yumiko: Thank-you, it's 10 feet long.**

**Amu: She's kidding, of course T.T**

**Plz R+R! :D**


	4. Controlled

**Yumiko: Okay, I'm back ;D I was supposed to be back on the 21st but because of FUCKING TRAFFIC,we missed it. So, GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH A BRAND NEW RAP :D**

**Ikuto: You mean chapter.**

**Yumiko: Yeah, whatever. By the way, this story is going to end in a couple chapters. It wasnt meant to be long, it was meant to be a one-shot originally. I got so much inspiration in Slovenija so I'm going to make a poll of what story to write about next after this one's done, so please vote!**

**Amu: disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of its characters,**

**

* * *

**

Amu ran, stumbling and tripping all the while. Tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting away.

She made a sharp right into a park and stopped.

She looked at her surroundings.

'_This is where Ikuto and I performed...'_

**(A/N: When she and Ikuto did that duet in the park...Idk if that's what you meant Amber, but, oh well XD)**

She walked up the stairs to the stage, recalling the memories.

She smiled sadly.

'_I want to go back to those days...'_

She thought as she stroked a pillar with her hand.

She turned her back to the front of the stage, facing the trees behind it.

She began to sing:

_Lalala__utaou utaou__  
__Kao o age__kokoro no mama__  
__Utaou_

_Akiramecha ikenai__  
__Dekinai koto nante nai_

_Yuuki no uta_

_Dare ni mo makenai__yume ga aru__  
__Arukidasou__mune hatte__  
__Watashi dake no michi ga aru__  
__Shinjiru no sa__hontou sa_

_Dakai yama ga mashite mo__  
__Ganbatte norikoe you__-_

''Useless...'' Multiple voices said behind her.

Amu stopped abruptly as her eyes widened. She turned slowly, fear taking over her body.

She gasped when she turned to face thousands of x-eggs.

''What do I do?'' She said quietly as she trembled.

They came towards her. Amu countered this by taking a few steps back.

''Amu,'' A small voice called to her.

''Dia? '' Amu asked.

Dia came out of Amu's pocket.

''We can do this.'' Dia said with a smile.

Amu nodded.

''Watashi no kokoro: anrokku!'' Amu said as she snapped her fingers around her lock.

**(A/N: k, I think I put it in English last time, but it sounds...so retarded like that, so I just put the Japanese version, because this story is already as westernized as it can be T.T)**

"Chara nari: Amulet Dia!'' Amu and Dia chimed together.

"Amu, let's try to purify them all at once!'' Dia yelled within her.

Amu nodded. She jumped into the air, flying towards them.

"Twinkle...Hold!'' Amu yelled as she shot up an orange form into the sky.

The orange form transformed into a giant crystal sphere, trapping all the x-eggs within it.

**(A/N: I think this is the move that purifies all the x-eggs that you were talking about Amber, but it's usually done with Rikka, but meh, I don't care at this point.)**

'_I wonder...if Ikuto is searching for me...Are you worried...Ikuto?'_

"Amu! Quickly!'' Dia yelled.

Amu snapped out of her daze.

But before she could use open heart, the x-egg's quickly made their way inside her body.

**(A/N: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! XD Oh, thank-you Dante for that XD)**

Amu shrieked before falling to the ground. Her eyes shook with fear before losing their color, and becoming dull. She stood up, emotionless.

"Use...less...'' She said aloud.

The x-eggs channelled their hate towards her problems.

Amu began to feel angry and sad.

"I'm not just a kid...It's not just a simple crush!'' She yelled.

"Treat me like an adult!'' She screamed.

Her face went monotone, as her eyes softened back into a lifeless expression.

She jumped, and flew off, looking for more x-eggs.

Ikuto ran, trying to find Amu.

'_Where is she!'_

Ikuto thought angrily.

He felt a slight buzzing coming from his pocket.

He snapped open his phone and placed it to his ear.

"What do you want, Tadase?'' Ikuto said breathlessly.

"Ikutoniisan, it's getting late, you should get some rest, and we'll look for Amu." Tadase told him.

Ikuto sighed.

"Fine,'' He grumbled before snapping his phone shut.

Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he made his way back to the Hinamori house.

* * *

He knocked on the door, surprisingly.

"Hai?'' asked Midori as she opened the door.

"Ah, Ikuto-kun, Where's Amu?'' She asked.

"Uh, she went to sleep over at a friend's...'' He said uncertainly.

"The nerve of my daughter! Going to a sleep over when your here,'' Midori said disapprovingly.

Ikuto just smiled.

"It's fine."

"Well, you can go back up to the room." Midori said as she opened the door wider.

Ikuto merely nodded before heading up to Amu's room.

He sat down on the bed, before looking up at the stars in the night sky, just beyond Amu's balcony door.

'_Amu, Where are you?'_

Ikuto fell asleep reluctantly.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

**~*In Ikuto's Dreams*~**

_Memories of Amu flooded my mind..._

'_Ikuto! Stop teasing me!'_

'_Ikuto, I won't lose to you!'_

'_Ikuto, don't you have someone you love?'_

_..I do. _

_You._

_From the beginning, I knew you were special, and as we got to know each other...I fell in love with you. I swore never to let myself get close to anyone, because I knew I'd only hurt them...but...I could never stay away from you. You had something special that sparked my interest, not just the lock...no. I knew the real you...and, I loved you either way..._

'_Ikuto, I love you...'_

_I wish you'd say it directly and face me..._

***~Out of Ikuto's Dreams~***

'_BZZT...'_

'_BZZT...'_

I grabbed my phone, placing it to my ear with my eyes still closed.

''Hello?'' I said, groggily.

''Ikutoniisan, she's in the park.''

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed.

''I'm on my way there.''

I clicked my phone shut before stuffing in my pocket. I opened Amu's balcony door before jumping over and running down the street.

I made a sharp turn into the park. I stood frozen at the site of Amu.

She chara nari'd with Dia, but her diamond had an 'x'. She was floating, with her back to me and had thousands of x-eggs surrounding her.

''Amu!'' I yelled.

She turned to me. Her eyes were lifeless. After looking and analyzing me, sher eyes burned with anger as her face turned into a scowl.

''I'M NOT A KID!'' she yelled out.

''DON'T TREAT ME AS ONE! IT'S NOT A CRUSH!'' she screamed.

''What?'' I asked.

I was con fused. She thrust her fist forward at me, causing a flow of purple towards me, I chara changed with Yoru and jumped away in time.

''Amu! Listen, this isn't you, your being controlled by x-eggs!'' I tried to explain.

''GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO FACE REJECTION!'' she yelled as tears fell from her eyes, all while maintaining a scowl.

''What?'' I asked again.

'_Amu, what's wrong with you?'_

_

* * *

_**Yumiko: thank you dante and amber for the story idea, I thought it was great!**

**Ikuto+Amu: PLZ R+R :D**


	5. A love that always prospers

**Yumiko: WEWT, ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**Ikuto: End conflict now, please?**

**Yumiko: Sure, fine.**

**Ikuto: WHEEU, no more fighting Amu.**

**Amu: aw, but I liked kicking his ass...**

**Yumiko: You would.**

**Amu: Screw you.**

**Yumiko: Love you too. ;)**

**Ikuto: Uh..-**

**Yumiko: Yeah so, this story is just about done. Just an epilouge. And since NO ONE, voted on my poll, I don't know what story to write about now, but can you atleast tell me in the reviews if you want Lemon story,horror/love story, Hate/love story, and stuff like that, so I know which to choose. Thanks. Btw, thank you to Cassie M. M who gave me the idea for this chapter. This wasn't originally how it was supposed to be, but it is now xD!**

**Amu: Yumiko does not own Shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Ikuto stood in an alert position in front of Amu.

Amu kept scowling at him, her arms ready to throw another attack.

Amu yelled before thrusting continuous purple waves at him. He dodged them skillfully, jumping from place to place to avoid them.

Ikuto jumped onto a tree branch, hidden from Amu's sight for the time being.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and he winced as Amu snapped around in his direction.

He quickly answered it.

''Really not a good time, Tadase,'' Ikuto said as he jumped to another tree branch, avoiding the purple wave shot at him.

''Where are you?'' Tadase shouted.

''At the park,'' Ikuto shouted, panting.

''AW, BALLS.'' Ikuto shouted as he got hit with a purple wave. He tumbled to the ground, his phone skidding across the cement.

Amu descended from the air, and was slowly walking towards him.

Ikuto struggle to get up, using the back of his hand to wipe blood off of the corner of his mouth.

She towered over him, her face emotionless. She raised her fist, ready to shoot at him again. She smirked, widely.

''A-Amu...Listen...this isn't really you...'' Ikuto choked out.

The smirk was still in place as she raised an eyebrow.

''The Amu I knew, was sweet, and caring, and never really wanted to hurt anyone. This isn't Amu.'' Ikuto stated.

The smirk slowly disappeared and her fist began trembling. Tears streamed down her face.

''Iku..to...'' She struggled to say.

''Amu?'' Ikuto asked.

Amu winced and began holding her head. She slid to her knees, trembling.

''Amu!'' Ikuto yelled. He got up, no matter how much it hurt him and knelt beside her.

''Amu? Are you okay now?'' Ikuto asked.

Her trembling stopped, and her hands began to slowly descend from her head.

She suddenly whipped around and smashed Ikuto in the side of the face with the back of her hand and wrist.

Ikuto fell to the ground.

Ikuto managed to look up at her, seeing her tears were still falling.

'_She's in there...but, I'm not sure how to bring her back...'_

Her fist was raised again, but it seemed more...hesitant?

Was she trying to protect him?

Ikuto had to think fast and get her back to normal. What did Amu always to do purify them?

She would...she would...

She would tell them kind and caring words and encourage them about their problems. Since Ikuto was the cause of her problems...and these happened to be LOVE problems...what could he do?

His eyes widened. He realized what he had to do.

He got up, not caring if it hurt. He took a strong stance in front of her. She seemed surprised for a second, but it quickly disappeared.

She was fully taken over again.

''Useless...'' She mumbled.

'"What?'' Ikuto asked.

''It's useless...no matter what you do...we've taken over her body.'' That was obviously the x-eggs talking.

Ikuto scowled.

''She's depressed, and we use that to power us,'' The x-eggs spoke.

Ikuto was silent.

''She was sure you were going to reject her, because she was a kid.'' They continued.

Ikuto was shocked for a moment, but it didn't last long.

Her hand raised into the air, open. A swirl of purple came from her hand and formed a purple and black rod with an x-diamond at the top.

Nothing was said as she charged at him with the rod. Ikuto's claws came out as she took a strike at him, he blocked.

Amu's eyes returned to normal as she wore a panicked look on her face.

''Ikuto, you have to run, I can't control what they do!'' She yelled out, looking straight into his eyes.

''I can't do that! I can't leave you!'' Ikuto shouted back.

''Why? Just get out of here!'' She yelled.

''I can't leave the person I love to suffer!'' Ikuto yelled as he used his claws to rip the rod out of her hands, making it go flying down to the cement.

''What did you just say?'' Amu asked.

She winced and held her head again.

''Iku...to... their...taking over...again...'' She managed to squeeze out.

Ikuto grabbed her face with both hands and pushed his lips against her, making her eyes widen in shock. Her hands fell from her head and hung from her sides as she was kissed by the one she loved. She began to slide to her knees; Ikuto went along with her, never breaking their kiss.

Purple energy began to leave her body. Her eyes began to close as tears slid from her cheeks. She put her hands on Ikuto's wrists as he kissed her. The purple energy purified into pink and blew away.

The guardians rushed into the park, to stop and look at the couple in front of them. All their panic washed away at the sight, and they began to relax and smile.

Ikuto pulled away and his eyes opened to look at Amu. Her eyes slowly opened after his, looking deep into his Sapphire eyes.

''Ikuto...I thought...'' Amu was cut off by Ikuto.

''That I didn't feel the same way? Amu, you shouldn't just assume things.'' Ikuto scolded.

''I know...I'm sorry,'' She said as her eyes closed once again. She leaned her face into one of Ikuto's hands. She brought one of her hands up and covered his, more tears streaming down her face.

They heard cheering and clapping behind them.

Amu's eyes opened as she looked at her friends.

She blushed. Ikuto smirked as he wiped one of her tears.

''We're caught...'' He trailed off.

He stood, then helped Amu up beside him. He held her hand as they walked to the group.

''So, you guys are together now, right?'' Yaya asked excitedly.

Amu laughed slightly.

''I guess we are.''

''Let's go home.'' Ikuto said as he squeezed Amu's hand slightly.

She looked up at him and smiled.

''Yeah...'' She trailed off.

The group turned around, and headed home...

* * *

**Yumiko: I'm sad this story is over, I liked writing it. And, this bitch awhile ago, left a comment saying: ''IKUTO IS SO OOC, BLAH BLAH BLAH, I'M ON MY PERIOD, THIS STORY SUCKS.''**

**Yeah, well, fuck you. This is my story, and I'll write Ikuto however the hell I want. I never asked for your opinion. The comment is deleted now, so, that bitch can eat her complaints in some chocolate. **

**Ikuto: Damn. You know how to diss don't you?**

**Yumiko: Yup. Any way, stay tuned for the epilogue, and I hope you guys will follow my other stories as well ;)**

**Amu: Please r+r! :D**


	6. Their True Feelings

**Yumiko: Wewt Wewt! Finale! Okay so, here's my blubbery rant time: OMFG, THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! I B LOVING THE SUPPORT ;D I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL FOLLOW MY OTHER STORIES AND SUPPORT ME ;')**

**Ikuto: What? Your making more Amuto stories!**

**Yumiko: Yup, tomorrow I'm getting started on the first chapter of my new one: 'Song of my heart' Description on profile.**

**Amu: Disclamier: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Amu yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed. Swinging her legs over the side, she stood up to stretch out her back. She noticed a note on her desk and picked it up.

'_Amu, I have a surprise for you._

_Get dressed and meet me at the park._

_-Love, Ikuto'_

Amu smiled and went to pick out her clothes.

Amu wore a white overall dress that stopped under her right under her chest, and was followed by straps going up to her shoulders. Underneath was a black tank top to cover the rest of her chest. She wore a long heart-shaped necklace as an accessory. Her hair was tied up in a high, side pony-tail.

She slipped on some black flip flops and made her way to the park.

She walked into the park to see nothing. Confused, she walked around, searching for Ikuto.

Suddenly, she was embraced from behind.

''Got you.'' His voice whispered to her.

Amu smiled.

''Ikuto,'' She said as she turned in his arms. He smirked in return.

''So, what's this surprise?'' She asked.

''First,'' Ikuto said as he reached into his jacket.

He pulled out a single red rose.

''For you,'' He stated, putting the rose in her hands.

Amu's smile grew. ''Thanks.'' She said.

Ikuto grabbed her hand and lead her into the forest.

Confused once again, Amu said nothing and let herself be pulled along.

They soon reached a clearing.

Amu's eyes widened.

There, she saw a big table, covered in a long red table cloth, with different foods and sweets and drinks across the table. There were balloons too!

''Amu!'' Several different voices called.

Amu turned.

All her friends were here!

''Guys...what are you doing here?'' She asked.

''We organized a party, congratulating you and Ikuto getting together!'' Yaya yelled.

Her expression softened into a warm smile.

''Thanks guys...'' She said happily.

''Let's get started.'' Rima said as she pulled Amu to the table.

The rest took their seats at the table.

Laughter and joy could be seen and heard from everyone as they celebrated.

But, it had to end soon. They knew that. It was getting dark, and they decided it was time to say their goodbyes.

Soon, it was only Amu and Ikuto left once again, sitting on a bench, enjoying the night.

''Amu,'' Ikuto said, breaking the peaceful silence.

''Yeah?'' She asked, twirling the rose in her fingers.

''I have to go back to the orchestra, you know. It wouldn't be right to just leave after I joined.'' He explained.

Amu smiled sadly and looked down. ''I know.'' She replied.

Ikuto grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

''You realize though, that I'll come back to you right? Maybe not soon, but I will for sure,'' Ikuto stated.

Amu smiled genuinely. ''I know.'' She replied again.

Ikuto let her go, and leaned his back against the bench.

''Good,'' He sighed in relief.

He closed his eyes for a moment, resting.

He felt pressure on his lips.

His eyes snapped open at the contact.

Amu...was kissing him? On her own?

He soon relaxed, and closed his eyes as well.

'_Her lips are...really warm...' _ He thought.

When Amu pulled away, she looked at him.

''I love you, Ikuto.'' She told him.

''I love you too, Amu.'' He replied before embracing her.

* * *

18-year old, Amu Hinamori woke up on September 24th, her birthday.

She yawned and stretched before grabbing a photo frame on her bedside table. She smiled at it before kissing it and setting it back down. She got up and dressed in her high school uniform**. (pic on profile)**

She styled her hair in a high pony-tail.

She skipped down the stairs and exited the house, making her way to school.

* * *

Amu arrived home, exhausted from her boring day at school.

She hopped up the stairs to her room. Opening the door, and throwing her bag onto her bed, she proceeded to take off her tie.

''Ow...'' She heard a husky voice say behind her.

Amu snapped around to see Ikuto holding a bag in one hand, and a picture frame in the other.

''Ikuto...?'' Amu said, unsure if it was him, or if it was a figment of her imagination.

He smirked.

''Hey Amu, I was just looking at this picture here...remember it?'' Ikuto asked, holding up the very picture frame she kissed this morning.

''Yeah...'' Amu mumbled, taking the picture frame in both her hands, gazing down at the picture.

Tadase had taken the picture on the day Ikuto left at the airport. Ikuto and Amu were having their goodbye, and he kissed her, for real this time, In front of everyone. At first, she was mad at him for taking it, but then, she decided she'd keep it.

Tears began to hit the glass on the frame, as Amu shook lightly.

''Amu?'' Ikuto asked, slightly worried.

''Ikuto...you're back now...for real, right?'' She asked uncertainly.

He smiled before bringing her into an embrace.

''Yeah...'' He whispered into her hair.

Amu was crying now, letting out sobs as she hugged him tight.

''G-Good, I missed you...'' She choked out.

''I missed you too...'' He said while pulling away.

They looked at each other for a second, before Ikuto pulled her into a kiss. Amu's tears were still streaming down her face, but she didn't care.

They pulled away, and Ikuto wiped her tears.

''Happy birthday Amu,'' Ikuto said with a smile.

Amu smiled warmly. ''Thanks.''

''I have a birthday present for you, Amu.'' Ikuto said.

''Really, What is it?'' She asked.

''Wait, hold on a second.'' Ikuto said before pulling a megaphone out of a bag.

''Ikuto, what's that for?'' Amu asked.

''Nothing, I just want to say something.'' He said before opening her balcony door and climbing onto her roof.

''I-Ikuto! Get down.'' Amu yelled.

''I just wanna say something.'' He repeated.

He turned on the megaphone.

''Everyone, can I get your attention?'' He asked into the megaphone, getting bystanders from the street to stop and look up at him.

''That girl right there, is the love of my life.'' He said, pointing at Amu. Amu blushed and waved at the people.

''It's her birthday and I wanted to give her something.'' He said before pulling out a small box.

''Amu, will you marry me?'' He asked, revealing the ring.

Amu stood there, shocked.

''I..u-um...don't know...'' She stuttered.

''Aw, c'mon, you'd look sexy as hell in a wedding dress.'' He urged.

Amu laughed.

''Okay...Yes, I'll marry you Ikuto.'' She answered

''WOOHOO!'' Ikuto cheered into the megaphone as he fist-pumped.

He made his way down to the balcony as people cheered. He pulled Amu into a kiss, and the cheering increased.

They smiled at each other.

''I love you.'' They said in unison before laughing and hugging one another.

One bystander however smiled as he took out his phone. Tadase Hotori smiled wider as he took the picture of the couple laughing and hugging.

The picture was taken and included: many bystanders cheering and clapping, as well as a couple standing on a balcony, hugging and laughing.

'_Save name as? : '_

Tadase typed on his keypad.

'_Picture: Their True feelings was saved.'_

He sent it to both Amu and Ikuto, caption saying: Congrats, you too.

He smiled before shutting his phone and walking off.

* * *

**Ikuto: Damn. Tadase likes to take pictures huh?**

**Yumiko: Yup. I'm known to make Ikuto propose in a crazy way...so don't be surprised if you don't see a regular proposal in any of my stories.**

**Amu: Yumi thanks you for reading and staying with her through out the story! Please rate and review for the last time on this story and please follow her others!**


End file.
